This invention relates to a crushing and washing processing apparatus for ballast and sand gathered from mountains, lands, etc.
Since a lot of viscous mud, soft stones, and the like are mixed in ballast and sand gathered from mountains and lands, etc., it is a usual practice to wash them several times by water. However, this water washing is not enough to completely remove the mud attached to the ballast and sand. This decreases the value of the product as an aggregate for concrete.
In recent years, a ballast crushing and washing processing apparatus has been proposed in order to remove mud attached to the surface of such ballast so that they can be satisfactorily used as a concrete aggregate. However, in this known apparatus, in order to place the ballast in a state that can be used as the concrete aggregate, a comparatively long time was required for the crushing and washing processing in its cylindrical barrel. As a result, efficiency was decreased. Moreover, since a comparatively long cylindrical barrel was required, the size of the apparatus became large. In addition, this conventional apparatus had a disadvantage as the crushing and washing processing could only be used for ballast but not for sand.